Sudden Similarities
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: Its the day Lady Cousland first arrives at Ostagar, and a sudden realisation has Cailan and Alistair talking...   Alistair/F!cousland!


Just thought it might be nice to see Cailan's POV on when he first met the little Cousland spitfire. And then comparing it to Alistair's… awh I'm a sucker for a good old love triangle. Anyhoo, I hope yall enjoy x

Unlikely common ground ~

Cailans POV-

The sun drew low across the red brazen sky. Cailan smiled wearily drawing in a shaky breath. It would be hard to see her again. Her long curled chocolate hair and those inquisitive emerald green eyes. He could see two dark forms drawing closer through the golden sunlight. One was tall and broad, Duncan. The other was shorter and much slimmer. No obvious muscle. It was _her…_

But since hearing the rumours of his Lady Cousland joining their ranks his mind flustered. In secret he had always wanted the youngest Cousland. He had thought himself in love all those many years ago, hoping that his father would see his obsession with the young spitfire and arrange their marriage. But no, the only other Teyrn in all of Fereldan, his father's general and trusted friend had other ideas. For him to marry his daughter instead. And so the friendship Elissa Cousland and he shared had ended before it had even begun. His heart clenched.

He gasped when she was close enough for him to see properly. Her fair skin heightened by her dark hair and brilliant eyes. She looked so tired and always looked to Duncan wearily who would wrap his arm around her shoulders and almost carry her. He remembered when he would do that. When Teyrn Bryce Cousland and King Maric would be discussing something of high importance, so important he was not even allowed to be in the room. When they would both run around the castle grounds and she would trip over her long skirt, biting back the pain. He would rush to her side, like the noble prince he was, and help his damsel in distress.

She would always smile at him, those soft curvy lips so tempting. He shook his head slightly, casting out the memories.

He had always wondered how his father could stray from the perfect wife he already had. The mother of his only son. But now he could guess. Lust. He didn't love Anora like the outside world thought, or at least he thought they thought. He loved her but not the kind of life consuming, mind altering, life-or-death love that a wife and husband should have. No more of an I-love-you-because-I-must. He had to talk to her before she walked past him and out of his life.

"Ho there Duncan!" He greeted cheerfully, casting quick glances to the woman next to him.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect-"He asked confused, his brows furrowing and tying into a knot in their centre. Cailan outstretched his arm and instinctively Duncan took it, shaking it slightly but firmly.

"A royal welcome?" He said lightly. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your majesty." He said politely, his deep voice oozing with controlled power.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all! Glorious!" He said moving to stand proudly next to the warden commander. He glanced to Elissa, catching her blank stare at the ground, her eyes sad and lonely. "The other wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?" He said, his blue eyes buzzing with excitement that he couldn't hide from her. She looked up to him, her eyes red and puffy. No emotion played on her beautiful face, just nothingness.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." Commented Duncan coolly. Noting his obvious aggravation the king carried on.

"No need, Duncan." He said smiling warmly to the older man, then to the youngest of the trio. "You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think weve ever actually met." He lied casually. Pointedly ignoring his last remark her face grew annoyed, her once blank features screwed up into anger.

"Are you even aware my father is dead?" she asked bitterly, shock engulfed him.

"Dead? What do you mean? Duncan, do you know anything about this?" worry laced his words and Elissa just glared at him. Duncan looked to her, as if testing hot water. She just glared back at him with a knowing glint in her eye. She wanted justice and she wanted it now.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty" A quick glance in her direction showed she had looked down and winced at those words. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever castle. Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished."

Cailan just stared blankly at the both wardens. The words that followed were just his mind on auto pilot. He was too shocked to scarcely believe it true. Arl Howe and Bryce Cousland had been known friends, inseparable since the rebellion. To betray someone like that was, unfathomable. He was glad he could trust the people he depended on.

Gruffly she walked past him, knocking into his shoulders with a wince, forgetting about the golden armour he adorned.

Alistair POV

The sun drew a long cold breath before disappearing completely behind the blackened mountains. Alistair shivered. He could still see that pale face, haunted and twisted with obvious agony. Even though she tried to cover it with meanness, her charade crumbled with his witty one liners. The brief soft smile that graced her features made his heart clench and he all but melted inside. She had only just left his side and he felt oddly, naked, without her. He didn't think he liked her in that manner but, something changed in him as soon as he had met her. But he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"She really is something isn't she?" asked a quiet voice from behind.

Alistair froze; he'd been avoiding that voice since he'd arrived. Slowly on his heel he turned around to have his nightmares become reality. Cailan stood in his glorified armour at the top of a large toppled over pillar. He wobbled slightly as he walked along its creviced surface. Alistair sighed, even when he was walking he just _had_ to show off, didn't he?

"I don't know what you mean" he grumbled.

"Come now Alistair, we are brothers after all." Alistair thought he could sense just a hint of sarcasm, but he usually saw or heard things that weren't true. "I saw you both earlier, When that fool boy insulted her, it was as if you shielded her from him with your body, you were over leaning over her instantly. Alistair, I have seen the way you both look at each other as well. It may please you to know, she was anything but kind to me when I greeted her earlier." He sighed regretfully. Alistair had no idea what the king was playing at, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Yes she did mention that you were slightly rude to her." Alistair forced through gritted teeth. He wanted anything but to be there. He looked up to the king. His armour glowed like the moon and he sighed.

He just wished she were here so he could at least share his discomfort with someone.

"Alistair, I loved her." The young king blurted out quickly, his eyes closed. Alistair coughed rather undignified like.

"WHAT?" he boomed. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but he had a nagging feeling at the pit of his stomach that maybe, those sweet smiles and _accidental _touches were meant for Cailan. His heart shuddered, and Alistair had no idea why.

"It was years ago, and stop shouting. She's too young to even remember" Cailan huffed, running his hand through his hair. The gesture unnerved Alistair; it was something he did when he was flustered or nervous as well. "I was so much older than her."

"Then if you liked her so much why didn't you beg your-_our_-father to arrange your marriage?" he couldn't get himself to say love, he just couldn't. to think that his _brother _ would love the girl he.. wait, he couldn't love her he'd literally only just met her. Yet his heart panged at the idea of her and Cailan together.

"I know I've treated you less that agreeable, and I'm truly sorry Alistair, your my brother and I tend to treat you as such. If after the battle, I don't-"  
>But Alistair had cut him off.<p>

"I don't want to hear it. You'll live, you're the king, you have to." He sighed.

"Alistair, it's my duty to make sure your safe." Alistair temper flared. It wasn't rare to see his annoyance show through snarky comments and witty back handers, but for his temper to even reach to a boiling point, it was rarer than a blue moon.

"I'm not a pathetic peasant your majesty! If you hadn't noticed, I'm a grey warden, stuff of legend; I think I can fight pretty well." The ex-Templar growled. His glare was enough to make even the biggest Qunari cower, but his brother only smiled softly at him.

"One day brother you'll understand" and the king just walked away, leaving Alistair angry and confused amongst the rubble of Ostagar.

Alistair just sighed in disgust and walked away shaking his head.

He was brought sharply back to reality as the revered mother continued with the sermon, Elissa stood before him in a cream and deep dark red dress, a veil draped down across her features only those piercing green eyes showing through the thin material. Alistair grinned. He had succeeded to do what his brother had failed. He conquered the blight, and one the love of life. Maybe Maric didn't wed Cailan and El because, she was his. He doubted it, but maybe his brother knew.

Those words floated around his head, _One day brother you'll understand. _He thought he finally did.

"Do you Alistair Theirin take Elissa Cousland to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"With all my heart" he grinned as he slipped the silver wedding ring on her long slender fingers. It was hard to believe the beauty infront of him would as soon as see a darkspawn crush its head under its boot and slowly drive the dagger through its eyeball. He smiled sweetly at her. He had managed to save all of Ferelden with her by his side. He had managed to do what Cailan could only dream of doing. He had the one person that mattered most to both of them there with him, marrying him.<p>

"you may now kiss the bride…" Without a seconds thought she threw herself onto Alistair, his mind going into shock until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back tenderly.

Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
